


The Sexiest Survivor AU There Ever Was

by Deang_Kast



Series: Finder Survivor AUs - Outwit, Outplay, Outlast [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aki really wants the money but didn't expect all of this, Asami really couldn't care less about the prize money, BAMF Aki, M/M, Sexy Times, Silly shenanigans, Survivor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: Akihito has been into Survivor for years and he really needs the money for several reasons. Asami couldn't care less about the money, after all, a million dollars is just a drop in the bucket for him but someone does catch his eye.On Haitus .. unsure when I'll return





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saying this right from the start lol, This is ALL Delmire's fault and she knows it lmao. Anyone who has paid attention to us on fb today will know that as well. 
> 
> I KNOW I have a lot of fics out there unfinished but this wasn't going to go away. So, for those who were hoping for updates this week on a couple other fics, I apologize greatly. I am stuck no matter where I turn and so here we are lol. I hope you enjoy this series as much as we will enjoy writing it. The updates will be sporadic as I will be working on my other fics as well. This is just a bit of fun sexy times to fill in until then :)
> 
> Apparently they aren't allowing us to add authors to the series collections, hopefully that gets fixed soon as we planned to do this as a series like we did with The Bachelor series.

Takaba Akihito was pumped. He couldn’t believe he’d made it on his favorite television show. He and his friends had watched the show ever since they’d first heard of it. Sixteen weeks in the wilds of wherever they were being carted off to. Some island in the Pacific was all he’d really paid attention to. His hands itched to reach up and remove the blindfold but he knew if he did, he’d immediately be disqualified.

Kou and Takato had applied to be on the show with him but when they had all passed the casting calls and so forth, Takato’s wife had put her foot down. They’d all begged and pleaded with her about how the prize money would make everything so much better but she’d just crossed her arms and frowned at each of them. It was funny really, how each of them folded to that look and so he and Kou had slapped Takato on the back with a grin and wished him luck. When they’d passed the psych and physical tests, Mari had made dinner for them with a small smile and a tight hug to them both. But when they got the call that said yes, both of them were to be on the show, she’d thrown a huge congratulations party for them at their home.

As he stepped up into the helicopter with help of the two men handling him, he felt his way across the seats until his hand came in contact with a very hard arm.

“Sorry.” He muttered, thankful for the blindfold at once.

“Not a problem.” Oh damn. What a voice, it reminded him of sinfully dark chocolate and he had to bite back a moan at the thought. He quickly groped another feel as he made to turn around and a slight chuckle let him know he’d been caught out. Yeah, the blindfold was a great thing. Hopefully this guy was wearing one also so he didn’t see the blushing.

As he sat down in the seat beside the guy, he breathed out a nervous sigh. He felt the belts being fitted around him and could’ve sworn there was a little more groping than was needed but really, what could he say after doing the same to the muscled arm beside him?

“What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“We should know the names of those playing this game, yes?” The amused voice asked.

“I suppose so. Okay, I’m Akihito but you can call me Aki if you want. You?” It felt weird to be holding a conversation with a guy while blindfolded and maybe he shouldn’t have said that he could call him Aki but too late now.

“You can call me Ryu.”

“Okay, Ryu. Nice to meet you.” Aki heard the next person being helped into the helicopter and he quieted down, forcing himself to relax, after all, soon enough they would be working to get shelters up and finding food and water. He closed his eyes.

 

The next time he opened them was because everyone was being told to get ready. The blindfolds were removed and he looked over into amber eyes and a grin that took his breath away. Oh, damn that voice matched something equally as hot.

“Alright, everyone, get ready to jump.” Aki couldn’t stop the grin those words gave him and he turned excitedly toward the voice, his hands going to the buckles that held him in place. He’d always been an adrenaline junkie, after all.

Moving his gaze around the group he was sitting with he was excited to see Kou sitting on the other side near the door. Their eyes met and gave each other two thumbs up before they all jumped.

Akihito crossed his arms and grabbed his shoulders as he dropped, the wind taking his breath. Within seconds, cold ocean water enveloped his body and he allowed himself to sink instead of struggling immediately. Once his descent nearly stopped, he made his way to the surface, breaking it with a huge grin and whoop of glee. Turning around in the water until he spotted the land mass, he searched the water for the other contestants on what he assumed was his team. Once he counted seven heads bobbing in the water, he pointed toward the island and they all started swimming to it.

He beat Kou by just a few seconds. Pulling off his shirt, he tied the sleeves around his waist and watched as Kou copied him. The others quickly joined them, the group split equally between the sexes. The hot as hell Ryu who was currently removing his shirt and making Aki’s brain short circuit with abs leading down into *gulp*. He quickly moved his eyes around the group to access the others,

Another blond guy, this one was taller than himself and had captured Kou’s interest pretty easily. The girls were stripping down to bikini tops. One seemed kinda bubbly as she bounced on the heels of her feet as her hands waved all over. Another one had long blonde hair and was complaining already. The third one had dark hair and she seemed to be taking in her surroundings and her teammates much like he was. The last one was didn’t look pleased at all as she studied the men even as her eyes swept over each one. She was pretty but he had a feeling she was going to be one that he needed to watch out for.

AN airhorn sounded in the distance before they all heard a bullhorn.

“It seems everyone has made it to the beach. I’m Momohara Ai and I’ll be your host for this season of Survivor:Vanuatu. You are here to compete for the million-dollar prize. Take a look around you. The men and women who arrived with you will be your team. Your first challenge will be finding your teams crate. It will have your buffs with your tribe color, make sure you add them to your wardrobe immediately please. You will also find a map. This map will lead you to where your camp is located. On the way there, you will find tools that you will need during your stay here. Whatever you leave behind will be collected before the day is through.”

The disembodied voice of the host stopped speaking, presumably to give everyone a chance to take in what she had said. Akihito peered across the white sand trying to find a clue of where the crate could be. He spied a cropping of rocks that could possibly be where it was hidden.

“Is everyone ready? On your mark. Get set.” A loud gunshot rent the air and the game was on. Aki sped along the beach as the others started searching the tree line. He was sure he was right. He whooped and threw a fist up in the air when he found the medium sized wooden crate and started pulling it out onto the sand. Suddenly two pairs of heavenly muscled arms reached down and lifted it above his head. He spun with a slight squeak and caught Ryu’s wink as the two taller men easily moved the crate. He watched as abdominal muscles moved and quickly shut his mouth when he realized it was hanging open.

Kou sidled up beside him and lightly elbowed him. “Yeah, bro, I know.” They grinned knowingly at each other. His best friend was bi and they both loved to ogle but this. A few months of watching hot as fuck guys running around getting all sweaty and oh, damn, he better not go down that train of thought right now. Two pairs of eyes, one golden and the other blue swept over the two young men with amused grins before looking at each other. 

“The girls aren’t bad either though. Too bad you’re totally men only bro.” Kou grinned as he darted around and started introducing himself to the girls. The blue eyed guy’s gaze followed him and Akihito almost laughed out loud. Yeah, he had a feeling that Kou would be pretty busy when the cameras weren’t on them.

He reached into the crate after it was open and pulled out the buffs, handing one to everyone as the map and a couple of machetes were pulled out as well. He learned their names as he went along, introducing himself as well. The blonde blue eyed guy was named Mikhail though he asked to be called Mike for some reason. The red headed bubbly girl was called Haru and as they followed the map, he learned that she really liked to talk. The girl who had been complaining was named Akemi while the one that hadn’t seemed pleased with anything was named Kaori.

Akihito quickly understood that they wouldn’t be friends at all.

“Hi, I’m Aki.”

“Kaori and don’t think you’re going to get a piece of this ass. Only one of those two have a shot.” She nodded over at Ryu and Mike and Akihito laughed in her face.

“Baby girl, I wouldn’t want a piece of your ass even if I did play for that team.” Her shocked look quickly turned into a snide one as she studied him.

“Well, I wouldn’t set my eyes on those two if I were you. They’re all man.” She tossed her hair and walked away.

Akihito laughed again. He didn’t realize until one finger ran down his spine and he looked up that the others had paid any attention to their little conversation. Golden eyes looked down at him for a moment with hooded eyes and Aki grinned with a wink.

Ryu had the map in one hand and a machete in the other. “Which one?”

“You gonna swing that in front of me while I watch you? If so, I’ll take the map.” As he reached for it the brown haired girl, Setsuko, grabbed it from them.

“Go ahead and flirt boys. I’m pretty good with maps though so I’ll take that.” She winked at them both with a saucy grin and Akihito just knew he’d found a new friend on the island already.

It took them a couple hours of chopping through heavy underbrush and climbing over fallen trees and huge rocks before they found the clearing where their camp would be located. Along the way, they’d found few items that would be needed. Most importantly, they’d found three solar desalinators. Aki had whooped each time, knowing how unlikely it would be that they’d be near any easy accessed fresh water. They’d found rope, fishing line, flints, and a couple of canteens of fresh water. The guys shared one and the girls shared another. They’d also found an inflatable life boat.

Everyone noticed that they’d not found any food items and Aki hoped that there would be a few staples at the camp area. Kou was the first to find the flare gun and when he shot it up into the air, the airhorn sounded again.

“The orange team is the first one to their campsite. Congratulations Orange Team. Take the rest of the day to relax and get to know each other. You may not want to relax too much though as shelter will be needed. Dinner will be provided for your team tonight.”

They looked around to take stock of what the campsite provided and found firewood piled to one side and sleeping bags to the other. Yes, shelter would be needed. As would fresh water. There was a pile of cookware near the firewood and some non-perishables as well. Once stock was taken, Aki announced that he was going to go explore and look for something to help with making shelters. Kou said he would go collect water so the desalinators.

Akihito moved off to the north, not realizing until a hand grabbed his arm that he’d been followed.

“You might need a hand if you find anything useful.” Ryu told him when he turned.

“Ah, yeah, probably.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously. He might be a flirt but he never was able to actually carry a conversation with a hot guy and he doubted that was going to change simply because he was on a strange island. “So, um, that means Kou probably needs help carrying water back as well.”

He went to turn around when two hands wrapped around his waist and turned him back.

“No, Mike followed him to help as well as Setsuko.” There was a slight smile on the mans face when Akihito looked up.

“Yeah, okay. So you and me, hunh?” He heard a light chuckle behind him and fought the shiver it sent down his spine.

“Looks that way.”

Another shiver ran through his body at the husky sound of the voice behind him. Oh, damn, he was going to be in trouble, wasn’t he? All he had planned on was having a bit of fun before collecting the million dollar prize. No drama or anything like that and certainly he hadn’t planned on that fun containing a dark haired golden eyed man that looked like he wanted Akihito for dessert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's Pov. Asami's a bad boy and we see Akihito showing off just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a fun chapter. I've decided that I'm going to switch perspective between A and A. Maybe not every other chapter but I like showing what's going on in each of their minds. I hope you enjoy. As always, comments are welcome.

Asami Ryuichi woke when he felt Aki brushing past him out of their little lean to. Curious, he watched the young man quietly make his way out of camp. A slight grin graced his lips as he followed. He was sure he knew exactly where he was going this early in the morning as when they’d found it the blond had exclaimed over being able to at least get the sweat and grime off after a long day.

Asami had agreed but they had both forgotten to mention it to the others the night before. Besides, he wanted to see the young man standing naked under it. He was sure it would be an image burned into his mind for a long time. The night before had found them building four lean-tos, two for the guys, two for the females. They had found enough palm fronds to help with covering the branches that Asami had cut with the machete. He’d enjoyed feeling that heated gaze on him as he’d swung the tool all afternoon and had taken full advantage of showing off his muscles.

He’d learned that Aki and Kou had planned on coming on the show with another friend but then his wife had put her foot down. He figured out that unless asked a question Aki didn’t really talk much. He wasn’t sure if the boy was just naturally shy or if it was his company he didn’t want to talk to. He’d almost take it personal except he seemed to be the same way with Mikhail. Pushing through the underbrush, he was startled to find himself already at the edge of the waterfall. It had seemed much farther away yesterday.

What greeted his eyes though, was simple beauty.Akihito was standing under the waterfall, completely bare. The first grey light of the day seemed to magnify the pale skin and Asami huffed out an uneven breath. Damn. Yes, he’d thought the boy was cute but this. This was… exquisite? Making his way to the rocks where Aki had left his clothes, he folded his up and walked into the water.

Asami reached out and ran a finger down the pale spine and Akihito jumped away quickly.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I thought I’d join you for a morning shower?” Akihito looked like he wasn’t sure whether to believe him and Asami smirked as he let his eyes wonder down the boy before raising back up to meet his eyes.

Akihito swallowed before opening his mouth and then closing it. Asami caught himself before he snickered at the almost helpless look on the boys face.

“Come on, I’m not going to devour you just yet.” He watched with satisfaction as Akihito’s eyes widened at his words and let himself chuckle before reaching out quickly and pulling him back under the water. “Not yet, but I do want a taste.”

He cupped Akihito’s cheek before claiming the lips that seemed to forget how to speak. Nipping at them, Akihito gasped and he pressed in. Akihito didn’t respond at first so Asami took his time exploring the warm cavern. After what seemed like forever, he felt Akihito’s tongue start to lick at his and groaning, he entwined them. Fingers pressed into his arm lightly as though afraid to press any harder. Fuck, but the shy response was going to send him into a tailspin. Wrenching his mouth away, he lay his forehead against the blonds.

Wide blue eyes stared up at him and he placed a quick kiss to the pink lips before pulling away. That may have been a bad idea. After all, they were in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no supplies. Knowing he’d be pressing his luck if he offered to help the boy with his problem that had popped up, he turned away and washed himself off as best he could before roughly wrapping his hand around his own hardness and quickly giving himself a modicum of relief. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Akihito biting his lower lip with his eyes closed and head tilted back. Yeah, he wanted to cause that himself. Swallowing, he turned away again and told himself not to react.

They finished their shower and got dressed quietly, neither bothering to speak. Almost everyone was still asleep when they returned. The only one awake was Mikhail and he sent a filthy grin at Asami before turning back to the fire he was building. Both joined him and they began to start a breakfast of horrible coffee, rice, and some fruits that had been scavenged the day before.

A couple hours later found them all sitting around the fire pit listening to each other’s reasons for coming on the show. Most of the reasons were normal. I wanted to prove myself. I’d like to be rich and so forth. Akihito and Kou were the most surprising of reasons for everyone.

“Well, see, we all agreed, there were three of us at first but Takato’s wife, Mari, refused to let him come.” Aki had started.

“Yeah, but we all agreed that if we were ever able to get on the show and win, then we’d give half the money to this teen shelter.” Kou finished as Aki nodded without saying another word.

“Why would you do that?” Akemi asked as though they’d insulted her. “Who cares about a bunch of runaway brats?”

“We do. We used to be those kids. I get it if you don’t understand but it’s important to the three of us.” Akihito answered quietly and to Asami, it seemed as though there was a lot more to the story than was being said.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s cool to be able to prove that we can do it or whatever if we do but the money is the main reason, right?” Kou said as he looked around at the others. Asami raised a brow at Mikhail and they sent each other a conspiratorially smirk. These two boys were absolutely precious.

“What would you do with the rest of it?” Setsuko asked, her head tilted to the side.

“Well, I’d like to set Takano’s baby up with a trust fund for when he’s older. After that, I’m not really sure. Find a worthy cause for it, I guess.” Aki answered her and Kou nodded along with him. Yes, they really were just too damn precious for words. Who the hell came on a show like this just to give the prize money away?

“Anyways, what about you, Ryu?” Aki asked with a grin and a slight blush.

“Ahh, well, I lost a bet to a business partner and he thought it’d be funny to up the stakes even more.” He locked eyes with Mikhail for a moment before glancing back at Akihito.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, see whichever one of us stays the longest gets ownership of my club back in Tokyo.” Asami watched as the wheels turned in Akihito’s head. The boy showed everything on his face.

“Wait. Tokyo, clubs, Ryu? You’re not Asami Ryuichi, are you?” Asami smiled in delight. Oh, the boy had a brain as well. He watched as Akihito and Kou turned to stare at Mikhail for a moment before looking at each other and laughing. “And he’s your business partner.”

“Yes, on all accounts.”

“Shit.” Asami heard Akihito mutter beside him. When the boy moved a little further away, he was surprised. What had caused that reaction?

Soon, they all heard the airhorn and made their way down to the beach where a boat waited for them. They were told to get on the boat and everyone was silent as they took a short trip around the island. Another boat was coming from the other way and turned toward a white beach that held a woman and a camera crew.

It wasn’t until they were off the boat and facing the other team who wore green buffs that he realized he knew one of the men on the other side. He heard a small groan and knew it was Akihito who’d made the sound. So, he knew someone else here as well. He ran his eyes over the other team and saw one man in particular was staring at the young blond with pure hatred in his eyes. He wondered who he was. It wouldn’t take long to find out.

The host, Momohara Ai, spoke up at that time, her voice much more soothing without the bullhorn she’d used the day before.

“Hello Survivors. It’s nice to see each of you with my own two eyes instead of through the cameras around the island. I have been informed that there are some people on both teams that know each other. Could Takaba and Mitarai step forward please?” Asami’s brows raised at the words, having been sure he and the other two would be called forward instead. As he watched Momohara Ai though, he saw her gaze flick between himself and Fei Long and knew they were next.

“Could you two please explain your presence here at the same time?” She turned her eyes to Akihito and he swallowed before replying.

“Well, honestly, I didn’t know he was coming. I wouldn’t willingly put myself in the same place as him if I could help it. I told the company my reasons for applying as well as who I knew would be applying with me.” He shrugged after he stopped speaking and Asami smiled as he watched the shoulders bunch up in defense.

“And you Mitarai?”

“I knew he was coming here and wanted to make it as hard as possible for him to win. He’s always said that he’d like to be on the show and I hate the idea of him winning anything.” The dark-haired man explained when he turned a glare on Aki.

“Why would you do that? Do you have a personal agenda against him?” Momohara asked in her calm voice.

“Yes. I don’t like losers. He couldn’t even do his job, gave up after being told to take pictures of some highly influential people. Maybe they paid him off or something, I don’t know.” Asami’s eyes widened at that. Really, now. He wondered just what the young man had taken pictures of to make him quit.

“Ahh, I see. So he was either threatened or felt that it would be better not to print some photographs and you want to ruin his life for it?” There were a few giggles around the people gathered at the condescending question and Asami let a small grin settle on his lips as well.

“Well, if you put it like that.”

“I do. As a result, you and Takaba will run a course that is being set up for you at this very moment. Whoever makes it through first will be the one to win an advantage for their team for the next tribal challenge. The other one will gain a disadvantage for their team. I do hope you are confident in your abilities.” Asami watched as the tension seemed to seep out of Akihito’s body. Well, at least he was confident. He still wanted to know what was going on though.

“You two are dismissed. You may return to your teams.” As they did so, he reached out a hand to squeeze Akihito’s shoulder and received a surprised look as the boy passed.

“Now for the other three. Arbatov, Asami, and Fei Long. Please step forward. I would like to know your reasons for being here.”

Fei Long, a tall beautiful man with long black hair was the first to speak. “Honestly, I didn’t expect either of them to be here and am surprised to see them. I felt I needed to take some time away and here I am.”

Mikhail was the next to step forward. “I actually pushed Asami into this as he lost a bet to me. This is a way of upping the stakes on him. I can tell you the details in private but we are business men and some things cannot be made public.”

“Very well. So neither rival party knew the other would be here?” AT the agreement of all three, they were told to return to their teams. It seemed that as long as they weren’t there simply to cause some type of strife for the others then everything was okay. Interesting. Although Asami did wonder if Mikhail had truly not known that his crush would be on the show after all. He was sneaky that way. And always seemed to end up wherever Fei Long turned up as well.

They were all told to relax for a bit until the obstacle course was set up and so each team, keeping to themselves moved under the trees out of the sun. Everyone watched as two rafts were anchored out in the ocean. Then some type of object was dropped into the water between the rafts and the shore. On the shore, there were three sets of thin balance beams which led to a tall wall with only a few hand holds on it and then a finish line about a hundred feet away.

Asami heard Akihito’s snort and looked over at him with a raised brow. Their eyes met and Aki mouthed the word ‘easy’ with a confident smirk of his own. It seemed this was something the blond looked at as a walk in the park. Interesting. What else would he learn about the young man during their time here? So far, he hadn’t learned anything that curbed his interest at all.

It wasn’t long after that the two were called forward and told to swim out to the rafts with their team color on it. Akihito removed his shirt and the bottom of his pants, turning them into shorts. He tossed them over to Asami with a wink and did as told.

Once both of them were standing on the rafts, they were told that they had to retrieve the bundle that had sunk to the bottom and make it to the finish line with it on their person without missing a single obstacle in order to win.

When the gun sounded, Asami couldn’t take his eyes off of Akihito. He held his breath as the boy dived beneath the water and down longer than what should have been necessary though he saw Mitarai breaking the surface every few seconds. Finally, the blond head broke the surface and Asami allowed himself to breath. He quickly moved through the water and was on the beach with his orange wrapped bundle within a couple of minutes. Stuffing it into one of the large pockets on his shorts, he made his way over to the balance beams with a grin.

Stepping up on the first one, he jumped for a moment and then took off at a sprint, jumping from one to the other with effortless ease. When he neared the wall, he ran even faster before jumping high and grabbing the top handholds. Somehow, he was able to vault up over the top of the wall without seeming to stop at all. Asami’s mouth dropped open as he landed on the other side with a tuck and a roll before springing back up and running toward the finish line. When he was about thirty feet away from the finish line, he started flipping his body over and over until he landed on the other side with a huge grin on his face.

Asami felt a hand push his jaw up and he looked down at Kou.

“Ah, yeah, he’s pretty good at parkour.” Asami nodded as he moved with the rest of their team down to the finish line where Akihito was laying on the ground, his arm thrown over his eyes, the huge grin still on his face. In his other hand was the orange bundle he’d retrieved from the ocean. Mitarai was just crossing the finish line and cussing up a storm. He moved to stand over Akihito and was spouting angry words at him when the teams caught up with them. Fei Long grabbed his team mate and pushed him away from the young man.

“Do you have no honor? You lost fairly. Act like a man instead of a child.” Asami chuckled at the words before reaching down to take Akihito’s hand and pulling him up against him.

“You know, you are simply amazing.” Asami smirked at the blush and bent his head to whisper before letting go, “If I had you alone right now, I would absolutely ravage you.” He stepped back, the smirk still in place and watched as the pink blushing cheeks turned into a full red face. Now, wasn’t that cute. He wondered what it would take to make the boy blush even more. Maybe soon he’d have a chance to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deang Kast Tumbler, see you there](https://deangkast.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first true challenge happens and tribes switch members for some reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I can't express how much they mean to a writer. They are pretty much what keeps us writing. Here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

Akihito gradually wakened and tensed up at the unfamiliar weight that was across his waist and legs.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Said a sleep roughened voice in his ear.

“A-asami?” He whispered. Startled.

“Mmm, what happened to Ryu? I very much prefer that name from your lips than the other.” A hand moved under his shirt and pulled him back against the larger man. “Now, shh. It’s too early to get up just yet.”

Akihito felt his face flush when he realized what was pressing against his hip. He bit his lip when Ryu nuzzled his collarbone and even breaths could be felt against his neck. This was so damn unfair. How could he just lay here, knowing exactly who Asami Ryuichi was and yet want to fall back asleep while being forcibly cuddled? How had that happened anyway? There had been a good foot between them when they’d laid down on the shared sleeping bag.

Allowing himself to relax, he thought back to the first time he’d heard the name Asami Ryuichi. It’d been after following a tip of a drug deal from his editor. He’d followed the tip and even gotten the photos but one guy had always kept his back to the camera. His editor had mentioned that the guy looked like Asami Ryuichi but that they needed more proof before putting them in print. So, he’d sent Akihito back out to try and get dirt on the man. He’d been fired for not being able to. It was like the man knew when cameras were around. So Akihito had given up, taken the photos and destroyed them and decided that criminal photography wasn’t for him.

Now, he did photoshoots and dealt with self-absorbed models. Ahh, that’s where he knew Momohara Ai from. He’d done a few shoots with her before she’d decided to go into acting instead of modeling. He jumped when teeth nipped at his neck.

“Go to sleep, you’re thinking too much. Or I could…” Ryu moved his hand south and Aki grabbed it to keep it from sliding further.

“No!” He whispered quickly. “Fine, I’ll go back to sleep. Geez.” Ryu moved his hand further up and then under his shirt to splay over the skin there.

“You really don’t play fair, do you?” Aki could feel the smile against his neck.

“Never have.”

“Asshole.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Aki smiled at the ridiculousness of the conversation and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the larger man to lull him off to sleep for a couple more hours.

When he woke up next, he was alone and the sleeping bag had been folded over him. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he left the lean-to and found that most of the others were already up and moving around. Breakfast consisted of more rice and fruit. Akihito knew that by the time he returned to Japan, he would be ready for a more traditional breakfast.

His skin itched from the salt that had dried on it and he fought the urge to scratch at his skin. Kou saw he and rolled his eyes when Aki grimaced and moved his hand away from his arm.

“Go wash off Aki. I know you’re dying to.” When he went to rush off, Kou added. “Oh, and bring someone with you. You never know what you’ll run into out there.” Damn. He turned and looked over the group to see who might not be busy. Asami wasn’t anywhere to be seen and he relaxed a bit.

“How about you, Kou?” A forearm decided to rest itself on his shoulder and he looked up.

“Kou’s already been but I could use one as well.” Amused amber eyes gazed down at him and Aki felt his shoulders slump in defeat. He really should’ve known. Ryu leaned forward to whisper, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” For some reason, that didn’t reassure Aki one little bit.

“You guys need to hurry though. We have about an hour before we have to meet the boat.” Setsuko called as they made their way into the forest. They probably should cut a trail to the waterfall, Aki thought as he followed Ryu. He couldn’t think of a single reason as to why his eyes shouldn’t be glued to the fine ass that was in front of him and as a result stumbled directly into it when the man stopped suddenly.

“Hunh?” He mumbled, thinking maybe he’d missed something.

“I asked if there was a reason you seemed to be trying to avoid me since yesterday morning. I have a feeling it has something to do with why you aren’t working with that Mitarai guy anymore.” Ryu continued onwards and Aki thought about his answer.

“I haven’t really been avoiding you though. I mean, it is kinda impossible.” He heard what sounded like a low growl and quirked an eyebrow. Was the man a little irritated at his answer?

“You know what I mean. As soon as you realized who I was you backed up. Hell, you even tried to move away from me as we were sitting at the fire pit.” Ryu ran a hand through his hair and though Aki couldn’t see his expression, he was pretty sure the man was confused.

“Ahh, well. I sorta know your name. I know you have connections to some unsavory people.”

“Was that why you quit your job?” They stopped walking next to some rocks and both started to remove their clothing. Aki moved into the water first, dipping his whole body under before moving over to the waterfall. When Ryu joined him, he continued the conversation.

“In a way. I mean, I was told to find the dirt on you since you were at a drug deal I had to stake out. We couldn’t use the photos because you had your back to me. My editor decided that I needed to catch you in the act but I could never get you on film.” He shrugged as he ran his hands through his hair trying his best to get the dried salt out.

“So, you saw me but couldn’t get the evidence for it?” Akihito nodded before closing his eyes and raising his face to the spray. “what happened after that? Did you quit or were you fired?”

“Fired but that’s okay. My friends don’t worry so much anymore. I still work with photography but now it’s mostly on sets with models.” He didn’t want to admit how terribly boring he found it though, like soul sucking boring usually.

“And you like it that way.” The look he sent at Ryu had the man chuckling. “Ah, yes. I can see how escaping the criminal element would be much more exciting than taking pictures of some girls playing dress up.”

They made their way back to shore and Aki realized that he’d actually had a conversation with the man that hadn’t been focused on their nudity. That was unexpected. He’d never thought he could be comfortable enough for something like that to happen.

As he moved to make his way back to camp, Asami spoke up.

“By the way, your skin is starting to turn a light pink. It would be a pity if it burned.” Hands wrapped around his hips and anchored him against a hard chest. Tilting his head back, he looked up, about to ask a question when lips descended on his. It was quick and chaste but his face burned red as he stepped away. A low chuckle followed him as he made his way through the forest. The man really was very handsy.

 

The boat ride was the same as the day before, quiet and somewhat tense but Aki didn’t cross the boat in order to stay away from Ryu this time and the slight smile on the older mans face said he noticed. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back against the side and tried to meditate. He’d never been too good at it but it did help to settle his energy.

“Why are the guys always bunched up with each other? You’d think they’d want to be with us females.” Aki heard one say. From the tone, he suspected it to be Akemi.

“Perhaps because they don’t want to hear your complaining all the time.” Another one replied and Akihito fought the laughter that boiled up at Haru’s response. He really did like Haru and Setsuko. They were cool but the other two were just irritating.

“Oh, look, we’re almost there.” Mikhail called out over the bickering that started between the girls.

“Good.” He mumbled and caught Ryu’s eye with a small grin. Kou slapped his back as they pulled up to the beach and everyone joined the others already there. Once everyone was quiet and ready to go, Momohara Ai stepped forward.

“Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. I trust you all had a good rest last night?” She looked between the two tribes and smiled sweetly. “Takaba, how about you?”

“As good as could be expected I suppose.” He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the white sand around his feet. It really was quite pretty.

“I’m sure it was what with your team actually having made progress in your camp. I have a surprise for you all. One person from each group will be switched after the challenge today.” That garnered everyone’s attention. Just who would be leaving?

“All I can say at this moment is that only those who have been having difficulties within their tribe need worry about a trade. Now, onto the next order of business. Yesterday, Takaba won an advantage for his team but we’ve decided that instead of an advantage, we’ll give an amenity instead. Your team has found the waterfall located near your camp so we’ll let you have enough soaps and shampoos for each of your members. After all, no one likes to be dirty.” The smiles Momohara was blessed with were full of gratitude.The other team groaned. “Now, since Mitarai lost an advantage for his team, you all will hand over the immunity idol that was found at your camp.”

Fei Long sighed and pulled the idol from around his neck and handed it to her. She patted his arm before backing up to face both teams again.

“Takaba, since you were the one to win the personal challenge yesterday, this is yours. It’s a very special idol and the only one of its kind this season. This one can be played by only you but you can use it at any time to save anyone in your tribe except for yourself. You cannot transfer it to anyone else either.” At his nod of understanding, she gave it to him and he placed it inside one of the zippered pockets on his shorts.

When he looked up, his eyes were captured by Fei Long’s grey ones and he whispered a sorry to the other man who just waved it off as though it was nothing.

“Now, for the team challenge. You will be playing for team immunity today as well as certain supplies that I’m sure both teams would like. The winning team will receive canteens for each member while the other team will only receive two. I’m sure everyone would like to be able to drink from their own canteen without depending on everyone else not drinking the last drop.” Words of agreement were heard from all.

“Very well. This challenge is simple really.” She pointed towards two tables sitting behind her. On it stood what looked like a buzzer in the color of the teams. “Each team will choose two people, one female and one male to stand at the waters edge. The rest will stand at their table. I will ask a series of questions and the team that answers the question correctly will then send one of their members at the water out to the floating tic tac toe board. Whichever team gets three in a row first will be the winner of the challenge.” Each team looked at each other before looking back at Momohara.

“Simple enough, right?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Also, the swimmers must take turns. Okay, you will have five minutes to decide who’ll do what.”

Each team huddled together and quickly decided who would do what. Haru and Aki were immediately chosen to be the swimmers as they had been the first of each sex out of the water after jumping from the helicopter the first day. The other six would answer questions. As they headed over to the shore, Aki looked out toward where the ‘board’ was set up. It looked like they would have to climb up onto a platform first.

Fei Long and a young black haired female joined them by the water. They all greeted each other as they waited for the first question to be asked.

“Good luck, you all.” Aki said with a grin as the other three looked at him. Fei Long and Haru just shook their heads at him while the other girl looked at him like he was crazy. “What?”

“Why would you say that?”

“Umm, cause it’s polite?” The girl scoffed at him and everyone turned their attention up to their teams.

 

“The first question. General Macarthur and some retired soldiers were exchanging old war stories. General MacArthur mentioned that he led a battalion against a German division during World War I. Through brilliant maneuvers, he defeated them and captured valuable territory. After the battle he was presented with a sword bearing the inscription "To Captain MacArthur, Bravery and Leadership. World War I. From the Men of Battalion 6." One soldier thought that the General was lying, why is that?”

The orange buzzer sounded almost immediately. Ryu was standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Too easy. Of course he was lying, World War I wouldn’t have been on the inscription because it was only called the World War until after the second one happened.”

“Correct.”

Aki whooped and jumped out to begin his swim to the platform. Once he was there, he took the pole that was laying on the edge and stuck the sharp side into the orange floaty in the upper right hand corner. Then he swam back to the shore.

“Next question. What's the Symbol for iron?”

A member of the green team answered with Fe and Fei Long swam out.

The next question was a riddle.

“I'm full of holes but can still hold water. What am I?” The first to answer the question with a sponge was again the green team and Aki and Haru started jumping up and down while yelling out encouragement for their team.

“What physicist's last words were not understood because his nurse did not speak German?” Setsuko hit the button first.

“Albert Einstein.”

“Correct. We’re two to two now. I wonder how the game is going out there.”

Aki watched as Haru swam out and popped one of the floats.

When she returned, she winked at Aki and he grinned. Yeah, she’d probably saved their bacon. Mmm, bacon sounded really good.

“This could be the last question. Which planet spins the slowest?”

A member of the green team buzzed in.

“Pluto!!!”

“Incorrect.”

“But it’s the furthest away!”

Setsuko buzzed in again with a smile. “Venus, it takes almost a full Earth year for Venus to spin one day.”

“Correct.”

Aki grinned and jumped back in the water. Damn but he was happy to have some smart people on his team. Once he got out to the platform, he noticed that he could win immediately and so deflated the middle floater. Holding the spear like item above his head, he jumped up and down. Yeah, it had been a simple challenge and he knew without a doubt that they would get harder but honestly, he was so damn happy, he couldn’t have cared less about the ease of the win in that moment.

They had won immunity for the first week and would have canteens for everyone. After swimming back to the shore, he joined his team and they all hugged each other. When Ryu’s arms went around him, he thought nothing of it and hugged him back. Suddenly, his chin was tipped back and his lips were captured in a hard and fast kiss. Aki didn’t even have time to think before it was over but he still sent a glare toward the man as he stepped back. Time and Place dammit.

“Already whoring yourself out Takaba?” Mitarai asked as he saw what had happened. Once again, it was Fei Long who was the first to react. It only took a single punch from the man to knock Mitarai to the ground.

“Damn, I told you to look somewhere else for your entertainment. I can’t believe you turned Ryu gay!!” This one turned out to be Kaori. Akihito just rolled his eyes and walked away. Such drama over a little kiss that he hadn’t even initiated.

“Oh my.” Momohara’s voice said and everyone quickly quieted down. “We had decided on two other contestants being traded but this has changed things. Fei Long will be joining the Orange Tribe as of now while Kaori will join the green team. I’m sure this will make everyone much happier. Now, Orange tribe, please collect your winnings from the first crate. Your soaps and shampoos have already been delivered to your camp. Green team, please collect your items and return to your camp as well. You’ll have the rest of the day to decide on who you will vote off the island tonight.”

 

They returned to the campsite to find a meal had been prepared and set out for them. No one was sure why but since it hadn’t been that long since they’d won, everyone assumed both tribes had gotten the same treatment.

Aki noticed Fei Long looking around and nodding to himself.

“So, where will I be sleeping?” He asked as they all sat down to eat. Everyone looked at each other then back at him without saying anything.

“Well, we had split up the lean-tos to be two of the same sex to each one. With this trade, it’s changed a little.” Aki tried to explain.

Haru looked over at Fei Long with a grin. “You can sleep with me, Fei Long. I mean, you’re so pretty, it’d be just like having another girl there.” Realizing her mistake, she sputtered, “I mean no offense, I’m so sorry.”

He waved an elegant hand with a chuckle. “None taken. I might as well be like one of the girls after all. You haven’t anything to worry from me.”

“Are you serious? Are all the guys in this tribe gay?” Akemi asked as the others started laughing.

“Well, I don’t know about the others but I’ve always identified as bi myself.” Kou spoke up and Mike and Ryu both nodded in agreement. As did Setsuko, surprising them all.

“Ahh, Fei Long, thank you for what you did with Mitarai. He really doesn’t seem to have any boundaries.” Aki spoke up quietly.

“It’s nothing to thank me for. I would have done that for anyone. It was obvious that he was merely spewing poison. But,” Fei Long looked over at him with a flirty smile, “if you feel the need to thank me, I could think of another way.”

Aki’s face once again turned red. Oh, no, not another one. Kou suddenly stood and moved to another spot and Ryu sat down beside him, glaring at Fei Long.

“I would appreciate it if we kept our rivalry in our business matters and not in personal issues, Fei Long.” The words were almost growled and Aki’s jaw dropped at the words.

“Are you worried about losing to me, Asami?” Long fingers steepled beneath a chin as the two stared at each other.

“I believe you have other matters to deal with Fei Long.” Aki saw Ryu’s eyes flit toward Mike and Fei Longs lips thinned. “And out here, I’m Ryu, not Asami.”

Elegant eyebrows flew upwards at the words before he settled back with a small smile on his face. He nodded to Ryu before speaking. “Very well, I see how it is. Now, someone mentioned a waterfall and bathing supplies? I am so very tired of feeling filthy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deang Kast Tumbler, see you there](https://deangkast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
